Dulce amistad
by SarahNazareth
Summary: La amistad que hay entre el estudiante de cuarto año Mycroft Holmes y la enfermera del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, la Señora Hudson, es poco común. Pasan las tardes en la enfermería, riendo, jugando y guardando un secreto. ¿Que pasará cuando su secreto se descubra? Slash.


**Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC. Yo solo escribo lo que mi musa me indica, todo sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** La maravillosa Mundo Crayzer, que tanto me ha enseñado. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Mycroft Holmes es un muchacho alto, pelirrojo y muy guapo, con unos cristalinos ojos azules que destellan cuando sonríe. Está en cuarto curso de Hogwarts y es uno de los mejores estudiantes de su clase, por no decir del colegio. Su novio es uno de los chicos más populares del lugar, el deseado guardián del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, Greg Lestrade. Sin embargo no todo en la vida de Mycroft es color de rosa; desde que era un niño siempre había tenido complejos, puesto que tiene un poco de sobrepeso, a pesar de que ha probado con todo tipo de dieta y tratamiento, mágico o muggle, del que tuvo conocimiento.

Por su lado, la Señora Hudson es una saludable y bonita mujer de unos 40 años, y la actual enfermera del Colegio de Magia. Aún siendo bastante delgada, había decidido mantener un estricto régimen de dieta y ejercicios, puesto que tenía la ambición de llegar a ser muy anciana y de conservar su buena salud.

El grave problema, tanto para alumno como para enfermera, es que había algo a lo que ambos se negaban a renunciar, algo que los hacía más unidos, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a pensar.

• • •

–¡Señora Hudson! –susurró Mycroft, entrando a la desierta enfermería– ¿Se encuentra aquí? –dirigió la mirada a los lados, buscando a su amiga y volvió a llamarla, pero no obtuvo respuesta así que suspiró y se dio la vuelta, para luego dar un grito de sorpresa al encontrársela detrás de él, muerta de la risa.

–Lo lamento, Mycroft. No he podido contenerme –le dijo al ceñudo muchacho, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos–. Deberías haberte visto la cara –le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a su acompañante, quien no pudo resistirse y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–No ha sido gracioso, para nada –pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

Entraron juntos a la enfermería con pasos ligeramente apresurados, y en lugar de dirigirse al despacho de la enfermera como cabía esperar, dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron hacia una de las camas más alejadas del recinto, en donde se sentaron riendo de un pequeño chiste contado por el chico.

Una vez se encontraron lejos de la mirada de cualquier curioso, ambos se pusieron serios, mirándose, mientras Mycroft sacaba algo del bolsillo interno de su túnica y lo colocaba entre los dos, que bajaron las miradas al mismo tiempo, contemplando el objeto con admiración y deseo. Entonces, con manos ansiosas, la Señora Hudson tomó una de las pequeñas cajas que reposaban cerca de ella, la abrió y, con un sonidito de placer, se llevó a la boca la deliciosa rana de chocolate.

El primer mordisco al anhelado chocolate fue como destapar el corcho de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla agitada; ambos, alumno y enfermera, se cernieron sobre el delicioso dulce, devorando una tras otra las ranitas que intentaban escapar de sus manos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero no era necesario. Su amistad, en momentos como ese, iba más allá de las palabras; la definía el sabor dulzón del chocolate, las pegostosas sonrisas que se dedicaban y el suave y empalagoso olor que inundaba la habitación esas tardes que se juntaban a compartir su secreto.

Nadie, ni siquiera Greg, sabía que Mycroft y la Sra. Hudson eran amigos, ni que una vez por semana se juntaban para romper sus respectivas dietas y atiborrarse de esas deliciosas ranitas.

Una por una, las golosinas fueron desapareciendo, creando una pequeña montaña de envoltorios a un lado, y una pila de cromos al otro. Cuando ya nomás quedaban dos ranas por destapar la Señora Hudson dio un suspiro satisfecho y miró a Mycroft, que le devolvió la mirada con aire travieso.

–Nos hemos pasado esta vez –dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente ante su debilidad. Para la Señora Hudson, que ostentaba de ser una de las brujas con mejor cuerpo del castillo y quien orgullosamente se atrevía a dar consejos sobre cómo cuidar la figura, aquella travesura era una vergüenza, una a la que no era capaz de decir que no.

–Lo sé –dijo Mycroft, soltando un suspiro. Siempre que se veían y después de comer casi todas las ranas de chocolate, terminaban teniendo la misma conversación–. Pero ya está hecho, y bastante que lo hemos disfrutado –levantó una de las ranas que quedaba y se la ofreció a su amiga–. Por la salud que buscamos tan fervientemente, y por el placer que obtenemos al tirarlo todo por la borda –dijo alegremente, alzando su propia ranita a modo de brindis.

Pero antes de que ambas ranas pudieran chocar en el aire sellando las palabras dichas por el muchacho, una risita entrecortada resonó en la enfermería y todo pareció detenerse por unos segundos. La señora Hudson soltó un grito ahogado y con un ligero movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer los envoltorios y los cromos que había sobre la cama. Al mismo tiempo Mycroft se había puesto en pie, lívido y blandiendo su varita.

–¡Revélate! –exclamó y se sorprendió de que su voz no temblara por el nerviosismo. Pensó en Peevees, invisible por encima de ellos, y si había sido él quien los había visto podía dar por hecho que todo el colegio sabría su secreto en un santiamén. También pensó en Sherlock, burlándose de él por su debilidad, molestándolo todo el tiempo por haberlo encontrado escondido en la enfermería, junto a la Señora Hudson, comiendo a escondidas. Pero lo que vio cuando, unos metros más allá, una persona se quitó una vieja capa de invisibilidad lo dejó helado en su lugar, incapaz de articular una palabra.

Su novio, su Greg, la persona más importante después de su hermano, estaba de pie frente a él. Podía sentir el aliento de la Señora Hudson escapar de sus pulmones ruidosamente debido a la sorpresa, pero eso no le interesaba. El hombre que amaba había descubierto su más vergonzoso secreto.

Pero había algo que desconcertaba a Mycroft. Observaba el rostro de Greg, tan inmóvil como él, esperando a que reaccionara, pero por mucho que lo veía no encontraba signos de molestia o incluso de sorpresa en sus hermosos rasgos. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, lo que podía percibir era una ligera diversión en sus ojos y una sonrisita ladeada, como su estuviera conteniendo la risa.

Armándose de valor Mycroft abrió la boca para disculpase, excusarse o lo que sea que fuera a decir, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, cuando Greg levantó una mano para acallarlo.

–No tienes que decir nada amor, lo comprendo –dijo el moreno sonriéndole y el pelirrojo negó enérgicamente.

–No, no entiendes –las palabras finalmente salieron de él, en forma de susurro–. No entiendes lo culpable y avergonzado que me siento al verte allí de pie mirándome. ¿Cuánto lograste ver?

–Estoy aquí desde que llegaste. Te seguí. Quería saber qué era lo que hacías cada vez que desaparecías dando excusas tontas, porque eso no es propio de ti y estaba preocupado.

Ante esta declaración, las pálidas mejillas de Mycroft se tiñeron de rojo escarlata. Pensaba que sus excusas habían sido siempre creíbles, pero tal parece ser que ir a la biblioteca o practicar algún hechizo en su sala común no eran tan buenas disculpas despues de todo. Greg le sonrió divertido a su novio al ver el embarazo que sus palabras habían causado.

–Esto es culpa mía –susurró tímidamente la Señora Hudson y ambos adolescentes dieron un pequeño respingo, habiendo olvidado que la mujer se encontraba allí.

–No Señora Hudson, no es su culpa –respondió Mycroft acercándose a ella y tomando su mano, puesto que había empezado a sollozar silenciosamente–Esto fue idea de los dos y somos igualmente responsables de lo que hemos hecho–Greg también se había acercado y los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–Hablan como si comer unos dulces fuera un delito –los acusó el muchacho, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran–. Romper una dieta no es un crimen, ni debería hacerlos sentir culpables. Es su cuerpo y ustedes deciden qué hacer con él. Y si a los demás no les agrada, pues mal por ellos –Greg terminó la frase con la respiración ligeramente agitada. Le había molestado bastante que su novio y la Señora Hudson, que era una de las brujas más hermosas que conocía, hablaran con tanto dolor y culpabilidad por algo sinceramente infantil y que les apañaba únicamente a ellos.

–¿No piensas que hago mal comiendo dulces de esta manera? –Preguntó tímidamente Mycroft–. Me siento como un obeso todo el tiempo, las burlas de mis compañeros no ayudan y aun así no puedo parar –los ojos del pelirrojo miraban el suelo y ahora las lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar por su rostro. Aquello enfureció aún más a Lestrade.

–Por supuesto que está mal que comas de esta manera, Mycroft. Todo este secreto y la culpa que sientes, es horrible. ¡La comida se hizo para disfrutarla! –exclamó el moreno–. Y si alguien más se atreve a burlarse de ti por tu peso, te juro que le hecho una maldición.

–Pero voy a ponerme más gordo si no me controlo con lo que como.

–¿Y? Si eso sucede, mucho mejor. Así tendré más novio para abrazar –respondió Greg muy serio y entonces Mycroft y la Señora Hudson soltaron una risita acuosa y él también rió, aligerando automáticamente la tensión que se había ido creando en la habitación–. Estoy seguro de que ni a Sherlock, ni a John, Anthea o tus padres les importará que te comas una o dos ranas de chocolate de vez en cuando. Y por mi parte, incluso estoy dispuesto a ser yo quien te las compre –Greg sonrió y Myc le devolvió una sonrisa tímida–. Y usted, Señora Hudson, ¿Qué importa darse un gusto de vez en cuando? Si a alguien le molesta, que no mire.

La enfermera le sonrió cálidamente y se acercó para abrazarlo fuertemente. Un par de lágrimas solitarias aún marcaban un suave rastro en su piel–Gracias muchacho –y entonces se apresuró hacia su oficina, dejando a la pareja solos.

–Te amo Mycroft y nada en el mundo podrá cambiar eso –dijo Greg, tomando la cara del pelirrojo entre sus manos y empezando a besarlo con suavidad, transmitiendo en ese beso todo lo que esas palabras no alcanzaban a expresar, y Mycroft sintió una calidez cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras salir de los labios de su novio y el mayor de los Holmes supo que todo iba a estar bien, aunque se burlaran, aunque lo humillaran. Supo que de ahora en adelante ya no tendría que guardar más secretos, aunque sus tardes en la enfermería ciertamente no iban a acabar, pues disfrutaba demasiado la compañía de la Señora Hudson.

En ese preciso momento, Mycroft entendió que todo había tomado el lugar correcto, porque siempre tendría a Greg para defenderlo y amarlo incluso aunque él mismo no se sintiera capaz de amarse y eso era un regalo precioso.


End file.
